In The Morning
by XIVabyaceXIV
Summary: Kadaj is five years old and the Thunder Storm scares him. What does his brother and his mother do?


The thunderstorm was loud and the rain pounded hard against the glass. Kadaj whimpered in his bed. Yazoo mumbled in his dreams in the same room, across the floor in his own bed. Kadaj wondered how his older brothers could sleep through this. His tears stained his face and could be seen when the lightning flashed, creating shadows of the tree in the front yard; the branches looked like hands reaching out for him. He quickly scrambled from his bed and ran from the room. But Jenova was in the hallway, waiting for Sephiroth to try and sneak out. She picked up her young five year old, bring him near.

"My son, what is wrong?" she whispered but Kadaj could only buried his face into her neck. "Is the storm frightening you, my son?" she whispered, but only received a quickly nod. "I see," she whispered, casting a glance towards Sephiroth's door, but decided to take her chances and she walked into Kadaj's and Yazoo's room. Yazoo was still asleep, unaware of the happenings going on. Jenova sat down, and put Kadaj in her lap carefully, "Little child, do not be afraid, though the rain pounds harshly against the glass, like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger.  
I am here tonight," she started softly. Yazoo woke to the soothing voice that he remembers clearly.

"Mama?" he whispered, climbing from his bed and the seven year old walked to her and climbed onto the bed, sitting in front of her, and staring up her with his still big eyes. She nodded, but placed a finger to her lips, smiling slightly. It was only a few years ago that she sang the same lullaby to him, and if she remember, Loz helped her then. She even remembered when her eldest son was scared of the thunder and lightning, and called for her and her voice.

"Little child, be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face; I am here tonight and someday you'll know nature is so the same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land; on forests and sand—makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning." She sang, pausing for a deep breath. Yazoo stopped looking at her and pulled his brother from her lap and was hugging him comfortingly, like he remember Loz doing. "Little child, be not afraid, though storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams. I am here tonight. Little child, be not afraid, though wind makes creatures of our trees and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand, and I am here tonight. And someday you'll know that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand—makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning." She sang softly, watching as Kadaj and Yazoo clung to each other. But a huge thunder clap echoed around the small valley they lived in and Kadaj scrambled away from Yazoo and clung to her waist, settling in her lap.

"For you know, once even I was a little child, and I was afraid…but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears, and to give a kiss goodnight. Well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes but its dark and it's late, so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close…" She sang softly.

"And I hope that you'll know..." She started again, but to Kadaj's surprise Yazoo started to sing as well, his voice a bit off from her beautiful vocals, but Kadaj didn't mind. It gave more comfort to know that Yazoo wouldn't tease him in the morning, "that nature is so, the same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand—makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning. Everything's fine in the morning; the rain'll be gone in the morning; but I'll still be here in the morning…" Their voices faded together, but those last few words were unneeded. Kadaj laid asleep finally, legs curled towards his chest, his left thumb in his mouth in pure bliss. Jenova moved carefully, tucking in her five year-old son carefully. Yazoo climbed from his brother's bed, and tucked a lock of his long silver hair behind his ear.

"Mama?" He asked meekly, his big eyes looking up at his mother as she rearranged Kadaj's and his bedside table, moving the clock to the front and turning off the alarm silently.

"Hm, Yazzy?" she murmured softly as she turned and picked him up and carried him to his bed. As she tucked him in, he looked up at her, and smiled slightly, but it faded.

"Where'd you get that song, Mama?" he murmured, settling his head into his big pillow. Jenova pretended to think, making an thinking pose.

"Hmmmm, oh yeah, I remember. My mother used to sing it to me; but you know Yazoo, I couldn't let it die with my mom. So I sing it to my sons every time a storm scares them."

"Even Sephiroth?" Yazoo asked, shocked. Jenova nodded.

"Yes…he even helped me with Loz, then Loz helped me with you." She whispered, sitting on her bed, "But I'll never forget Sephy's first storm. He was so young. But he sung the last parts with me until he fell asleep. I guess that's how the trend started," she murmured, standing and kissing Yazoo on the forehead, "Good night Yazzy." She smiled, turning and walking into the hallway, closing the door behind her. Sephiroth and Loz were scrambling to get into their room before their mother saw them, but it was too late.

"What are you two doing up?" she asked quietly, but sternly.

"Well," Loz started, trying not to let tears come to his eyes.

"We heard you singing, Mother," Sephiroth said quietly, "And we wanted to see if Yazoo would…"

"He did," Jenova whispered, "Now, get to bed, both of you, or am I going to have to do an encore?"

"No Mother," both answered, going into the room they shared. She smiled, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall, listening to Yazoo murmur about his dreams, the same way Sephiroth did when he was that young. She remembered Kadaj's thumb in his mouth, sort of like Loz when he was young as well. She sighed, looking out the window, watching as lightning flashed and a gentle roll of thunder came after it. She smiled, and walked to her room and closed the door behind her and falling into her bed, singing herself to sleep as her memories of her mother comforted her.

-----

**This is just a break from A Day's Confusion. I found the song Lullaby For A Stormy Night by ****Vienna Teng. You can find it on YouTube if you want to listen to it while you read. I can imagine this happening, huh?**

**Disclaimer: NOTHING BELONGS TO ME**

Ages:

Kadaj - 5  
Yazoo - 7  
Loz - 11  
Sephiroth - 12


End file.
